Mesmeric
by quldditch
Summary: "Porque tudo em Victoire Weasley era hipnótico, de seus cabelos platinados às sardas que pontilhavam seu nariz." {Two-shot Teddy/Victoire}
1. Parte 1 - Levicorpus

**Parte 1 - Levicorpus**

O nariz de Teddy estava grudado no vidro da janela escondida pela enorme árvore de Natal na sala de estar dos Weasley, observando com certa satisfação a neve espiralar do céu e cobrir o chão de branco, adquirindo-lhe um aspecto genuinamente limpo e imaculado. Uma das razões do Lupin adorar aquela época do ano era que sua avó, Dromeda, o vestia com as melhores roupas de seu guarda roupa e o levava para passar o Natal n'A Toca, espremido em algum lugar da mesa de jantar entre os filhos de seu padrinho, Harry.

Sim, ele adorava a comida que a vó Molly preparava e adorava desembrulhar sua pequena pilha de presentes pela manhã, mas era mais que aquilo; ali ninguém o encarava como se fosse algo incomum, nunca o deixavam sozinho e sempre ouviam o que ele tinha a dizer. Estar entre os Weasley era o mesmo que ter uma família de verdade, e aquilo bastava. Até Dromeda não parava de sorrir em datas como aquela.

Teddy alisou a frente de seu suéter azul onde uma enorme letra T amarelo mostarda estava estampada, e sorriu ao lembrar-se do descontentamento de James ao receber outro suéter cor de tijolo. Assim que teve certeza de que estava sozinho, mergulhado no silêncio da sala, o garoto puxou do bolso traseiro de suas vestes uma fotografia velha com as pontas arredondadas e gastas, onde uma mulher pálida de olhos pretos e brilhantes sorria e apontava para a câmera. O formato de seu rosto assemelhava-se ao de um coração, e seus cabelos rosa chiclete espetavam-se para cima, assim como as madeixas azuis revoltosas do bebê que segurava. Atrás dos dois, um homem de cabelos castanhos prematuramente grisalhos e olheiras escuras tinha seus braços envoltos na mulher e no bebê, parecendo frágil e cansado enquanto fixava os olhos também castanhos na câmera. Sua aparência era das mais simples e doentias, linhas claras e profundas demarcando seu rosto, mas seu sorriso era um dos mais brilhantes e sinceros que Teddy já vira.

O Lupin abriu um sorriso triste e passou o dedo pela fotografia. Era tão frustrante sentir a dor da saudade por algo do qual você nem se lembrava. O garoto soltou um suspiro e olhou para a neve do lado de fora, imaginando como as coisas teriam sido se seus pais ainda estivessem ali.

— Feliz Natal, pai — seu desejo foi jogado contra o vento, seguindo o sussurro da brisa de inverno —, feliz Natal, mãe.

— Tenho certeza de que eles podem te ouvir — a voz feminina e suave veio de algum lugar à esquerda de Teddy, soando tão sincera quanto podia, fazendo-o guardar a fotografia apressadamente no bolso da calça.

Ele sentira a proximidade de Victoire antes mesmo que ela conseguisse se espremer entre a árvore de Natal e a janela, arrastando seu corpo esguio até toca-lo com o ombro. Ela fixou seus olhos curiosos e sutis sobre ele, quase como se tivesse medo de que o Lupin fugisse se fosse menos cuidadosa, então se encolheu onde estava, abraçando seus joelhos, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Sabia que tinha adentrado em território proibido ao falar sobre os pais de Teddy, mas o garoto era sempre tão fechado e quieto que, quando se tratava dele, a loira enchia-se de incertezas.

— Obrigado, Vic — ele murmurou após alguns segundos mergulhados em silêncio, a voz rouca e enfraquecida fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse a Weasley dos pés a cabeça.

O canto dos lábios do Lupin curvou-se em um sorriso instável e seus dedos, estranhamente inquietos, começaram a brincar com a manga de seu suéter. Quando era menor e decidia andar pelos jardins d'A Toca, sabia que Victoire estava sempre em seu encalço, e sua companhia silenciosa tornara-se tão frequente que o garoto passara a entender a pequena sem precisar de muito.

— Dromeda costuma falar que, onde quer que eles estejam, estão orgulhosos do homem que estou me tornando — ele apontou para o topo de sua cabeça, onde os fios azuis de seu cabelo despontavam em todas as direções em uma definição charmosa de desleixo, e continuou —, mas às vezes acho que meu pai só está torcendo para que eu arranje algum pente.

Ele voltou-se para a Weasley, observando-a enquanto ela tentava, em vão, segurar o risinho que surgiu no canto de seus lábios cheios, levando a mão até a boca e olhando acusadoramente para o Lupin; depois de um breve instante, ele juntou-se a ela, rindo por não conseguir conter a felicidade que o consumia diante daquele belo sorriso.

— Então — Victoire disse, respirando fundo enquanto tentava cessar o ataque de risinhos que teimava em continuar —, por que está escondido aqui? Andromeda estava te procurando na última vez que estive na cozinha, e parece que ela quer ir embora.

Teddy ficou sério, fixando seus olhos escuros sobre o rosto de feições delicadas da loira — o desânimo que ouvira naquelas últimas palavras sussurradas fez algo em seu peito se agitar e um verdadeiro rebuliço tomar conta de seu estômago.

A Weasley sentiu o calor tomar conta de suas bochechas antes que a cor chegasse a elas e, torcendo para que o garoto não notasse, voltou-se rapidamente para a janela, como se os flocos que caíam do lado de fora fossem a coisa mais interessante no momento. A garota suspirou, frustrada, e colocou delicadamente a franja atrás de sua orelha; por anos ela ficara em silêncio, observando-o, e agora que tinha a chance de se fazer notar, não conseguia pensar em nada além do olhar perfurante do metamorfomago sobre si e em como era difícil se concentrar diante dele.

Imperceptivelmente, ele moveu-se mais para o lado, encostando o ombro no dela, e antes que ela pudesse processar aquilo, disse:

— Espero que a vó Molly tenha um espacinho para mim até o final das férias de Natal.

Quando voltou os olhos para o lado e deparou-se com as íris escuras de Teddy, Victoire abriu um enorme sorriso, o rosto corado pouco lhe importando diante da satisfação silenciosa de tê-lo sorrindo de volta para ela. Isso, ou as orelhas pontudas do garoto adquirindo um forte tom de escarlate.

Para a garota, não havia nada mais magnífico que o rosto do Lupin, nem nada que superasse o charme de seu nariz comprido e os grandes olhos castanho-escuros. Seu cabelo azul, raspado nas laterais, era inigualável, e apesar de nunca ter gostado de garotos com brinco, não havia nada mais atraente que os piercings na orelha do garoto.

Não se importaram em continuar ali, escondidos, pelo resto da tarde. Enfim, quando a luz opaca do sol foi dando lugar ao breu da noite, eles saíram de seu esconderijo, sorrindo um para o outro.

Teddy sentia-se tão leve.


	2. Parte 2 - Amortentia

**Parte 2 – Amortentia**

Os cerca de cinquenta alunos terceiranistas aglomerados em volta de um professor Longbottom bastante confuso, segurando suas autorizações repletos de expectativa, aquietaram-se por alguns instantes quando os veteranos passaram, olhando estupefatos para o garoto de cabelos azuis turquesa que vezes ou outra tropeçava nos próprios pés; naquela manhã havia tanta ansiedade transbordando de seus grandes olhos castanho-escuro que mal reconheciam o menino calmo e concentrado que rebatia os balaços para o time da Grifinória.

Os passos de Teddy, mesmo desajeitados, eram rápidos e precisos na tarefa de leva-lo adiante, produzindo um som abafado contra a fina camada de neve que caíra naquela manhã. Haviam se passado dois anos desde a primeira conversa que tivera com Victoire naquele distante Natal, e com exceção de ter crescido mais uns bons centímetros, o Lupin achava que continuava com a mesma aparência macilenta de quando tinha quinze anos.

Já o público feminino discordava. Ao passar por um grupo de garotas da Lufa-Lufa que esperavam que suas autorizações fossem verificadas, ficou profundamente confuso com as risadinhas que arrancara delas, mas não desacelerou o passo. O único relacionamento sério que tivera em seus sete anos estudando em Hogwarts fora com Maeve Oakby, que durou do final do quinto ano escolar até metade do sexto, quando ela supôs que o namorado estava passando mais tempo com Victoire do que com ela.

— Então ela basicamente terminou com você por ter amigos? — a Weasley exclamara uma manhã no salão principal, os olhos brilhando com um contentamento que aqueceu o garoto por dentro; quando ele concordara, de cabeça baixa, Vic dera duas breves batidinhas em suas costas e continuara — Esta situação requer todos os doces da Dedos de Mel que você puder carregar.

Um enorme sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao recordar-se daquilo. Antes de Maeve, houvera apenas mais quatro garotas na vida de Teddy — tivera seu primeiro beijo aos onze anos com Avery Jones, debaixo das arquibancadas do campo de quadribol da escola; trocara afetos com uma garota búlgara de nome complicado aos doze anos, enquanto passava as férias com o padrinho; fora encurralado por Kate Fletwock nos vestiários do time de quadribol da Grifinória após ganharem a taça, quando já tinha quatorze anos; e então teve Keira Stump no início de seu quinto ano escolar, com quem fora pego aos beijos após uma longa noite de estudos na biblioteca. Infelizmente, em nenhuma dessas situações ele tivera Victoire Weasley para fazê-lo sorrir.

Seu melhor amigo, Hans Truman, costumava dizer-lhe o quão estúpido ele era por não aproveitar mais dos suspiros e risadinhas que lhe eram direcionados nos corredores, mas Teddy não conseguia pensar daquele jeito. Dromeda sempre dizia que seu neto era tão cavalheiro quanto o pai, e o metamorfomago usava aquele comportamento para, de certa forma, sentir-se mais próximo de Remus. Até onde ele sabia, estava funcionando.

Teddy andou por mais alguns instantes pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, sentindo o nariz congelar mais a cada passo que dava, então parou por um momento, olhando em volta para que pudesse se orientar. Não muito longe de onde estava, a casa da senhora senil que tinha uma grande fixação por duendes irlandeses indicava que o Lupin não andara tanto quanto pensara ter andado, fazendo-o soltar um muxoxo desanimado. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco e escondendo o rosto no cachecol que envolvia seu pescoço, ele foi andando com o olhar baixo, fixo nos paralelepípedos que compunham as ruas do vilarejo. Aproveitando uma das ruas laterais para cortar caminho, o garoto viu-se convenientemente na fachada da Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot, onde tivera seu primeiro encontro com Maeve, e não houve surpresa maior ao olhar pela janela e identificar os cachos revoltosos da ex próximos do balcão; a garota inclinava-se sobre a pequena mesa circular para cima de seu novo namorado, não se importando em esmagar os bolinhos de abóbora com caramelo no caminho.

O Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas, pesaroso pelo delicioso gosto que aqueles bolinhos nunca mais teriam após serem amassados daquela forma, então continuou seu caminho até o Três Vassouras, onde Hans disse que o encontraria depois de comprar uma pena de escrita nova.

Assim que entrou no bar, Teddy tratou de pegar uma mesa nos fundos do estabelecimento, logo abaixo de uma estreita janela cujas bordas do lado de fora acumulavam neve , então soltou-se em uma das quatro cadeiras de aparência rústica dispostas em volta da mesa quadrada. Considerou esperar o amigo para pedir uma cerveja amanteigada, mas o frio o fizera ficar sedento no curto trajeto que levara da escola até ali, e se Hans não entrasse por aquela porta nos próximos dois minutos, ele pediria não uma caneca, mas um jarro cheio da bebida. Talvez não fosse algo recomendável a se fazer, mas ele realmente estava precisando.

Após meio jarro de cerveja amanteigada e um bando de minutos que se arrastaram lentamente, a porta do bar voltou a abrir, e dessa vez, quando o Lupin levantou o olhar, sentiu o coração pular dentro de seu peito; Victoire passou pelo portal com um enorme sorriso no rosto, seus cabelos compridos esvoaçando com a brisa fria que entrara com ela. Em seus braços delicados, uma variedade de sacos coloridos fora equilibrada precariamente, todos com o logo da Dedosdemel. Atrás dela, segurando a porta, vinha Hans, sorrindo abobalhado com um dos braços também transbordando de doces e uma pena entre seus dedos.

Aproveitando que ainda não tinha sido visto, Teddy empertigou-se na cadeira e encheu sua caneca pela terceira vez naquela tarde, voltando o olhar para a Weasley radiante que ziguezagueava entre as mesas na sua direção. Algumas garotas quintanistas ficaram quietas enquanto ela passava, e uma delas até moveu os lábios formando a palavra "veela" de forma pejorativa, soltando risinhos com as amigas. Os dedos do garoto apertaram a caneca com força e seu maxilar se retraiu, tendo que se controlar para não ir até aquelas garotas tirar satisfação. Ninguém se referia a sua Victoire daquele jeito.

O Lupin piscou, atordoado. Sua Victoire?

— Olá — Vic cantarolou ao se aproximar da mesa que o amigo estava, tirando-o de seus devaneios — Levante a caneca e o jarro, por favor. Não quero entornar nada.

Teddy sorriu discretamente com o canto dos lábios e levantou os recipientes. Parecendo aliviada por finalmente livrar-se daquele peso, a loira despejou os diversos saquinhos coloridos pela mesa, logo em seguida puxando uma cadeira para o lado dele. Como se tivesse olhos em suas costas, ela abriu mais um pequeno espaço na mesa, onde Hans quase que imediatamente soltou os doces que carregava.

— Lembra o que eu disse sobre todos os doces da Dedosdemel que você puder carregar? — Victoire perguntou com a voz leve, carregando um ligeiro tom de inocência.

— Essa garota é maluca — O amigo do metamorfomago disse entre risadas, e algo apertou no peito de Teddy — Se pudesse, teria metido o braço em cada prateleira da loja e puxado todos os doces para você, ranger azul.

O rosto da Weasley preencheu-se de vermelho vivo, algo que aliviou significativamente o aperto no peito de Teddy, mas voltou-se para Hans, bastante interessada no que ele dissera. Teddy esticou-se pela mesa, baixando a caneca e o jarro em uma parte da mesa que não fora ocupada pelos doces enquanto observava os dois atentamente.

— O que é ranger azul?

— Um personagem de programa infantil cheio de explosões e faíscas no lugar de sangue — O Truman respondeu, levantando um saco alaranjado na altura dos olhos, parecendo alheio — Isso por acaso são penas de algodão doce?

— Uhum — Ela concordou — Estas daí são sabor de suco de abóbora.

Enquanto seu amigo soltava um gemido e direcionava um olhar apaixonado para as penas de suco de abóbora, o Lupin cruzou os braços, apoiando-os na borda da mesa enquanto se voltava para Victoire. Os últimos dois anos tinham sido fantásticos para ela; agora com dezesseis anos, as curvas de seu corpo esguio começavam a ficar aparentes debaixo das vestes da Corvinal, e seus cabelos, pelo menos dois palmos maiores, estavam ainda mais bonitos. A ponta dos dedos do metamorfo pinicou, como se quisesse passa-los pelos belos fios platinados da Weasley, e antes que o fizesse, voltou sua atenção para os doces.

— Bem — ele disse, olhando ligeiramente contrariado para os doces —, acho melhor devorarmos isso tudo, não é verdade?

No final da tarde, quando a luz alaranjada do pôr-do-sol bateu na janela acima da mesa que Teddy escolhera, os garotos não tinham conseguido comer nem metade dos doces que Victoire comprara sem ficar de barriga cheia, e já era hora de voltar para Hogwarts. A Weasley, porém, não parecia nem um pouco decepcionada e, agarrando todos os saquinhos ao seu alcance, foi metendo-os no bolso, brigando com Hans para ver quem conseguia pegar mais doces.

— Desista! — O Truman bradou, arrancando altas risadas da loira, tentando puxar de suas mãos um pacote de tabletes de nugá — Ah, qual é, olha pras suas vestes, são minúsculas, não cabem nem metade disso!

— Mas eu conto com um compartimento secreto que nenhum garoto tem.

Para ser franco, o Lupin não fazia ideia da razão do sangue ter subido tão rápido às suas maçãs do rosto até que, após alguns instantes repassando a fala de Victoire, percebeu. Voltou-se rapidamente para o amigo, que parecia em choque, e quando o olhar dos dois se encontrou, ambos desataram a rir. Enquanto eles riam até suas costelas doerem, a Weasley passava a mão no que restara em cima da mesa, carregando um sorrisinho satisfeito nos lábios enquanto jogava algumas balinhas dentro do sutiã.

— Vadia — alguém sibilou atrás do metamorfomago entre um espirro falso, seguindo-se por mais risinhos tímidos e baixos de quem estava presenciando uma coisa muito errada.

Teddy, que tinha o braço em volta dos ombros de Hans para se apoiar, cessou as risadas instantaneamente e endireitou a postura. Quando se tratava de insultar alguém às suas costas, aquelas garotas pareciam não ter limites.

— Pois bem — ele murmurou para si, diminuindo o pequeno espaço que separava Victoire dele, envolvendo seus ombros pequenos e frágeis com um braço — Ei, Vic, venha até aqui um minutinho?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, parecendo atordoada enquanto passeava seus olhos azuis-gelo do braço do Lupin para o seu rosto, e de volta para o braço acomodado carinhosa e delicadamente sobre seus ombros. O garoto caminhou até as quintanistas com ar despreocupado, e a maneira com que a Weasley enrijecera contra o seu corpo denunciou o que ele já suspeitava; ela ouvia tudo o que aquelas garotas falavam. Ele a apertou mais firmemente contra seu peito, sem se importar com as quinas de embalagem que cutucavam suas costelas dolorosamente.

Pararam bem próximos da mesa onde, Teddy contara, sete garotas assumiam um semblante sério e envergonhado, evitando-os como se não estivessem ali. Seus rostos infantis, carregados de maquiagem escura para aparentar mais idade, eram uma imagem no mínimo pitoresca. O metamorfomago abriu um sorrisinho, quebrando o silêncio:

— Olá garotas, desculpem se estou incomodando, mas durante a tarde, ouvi alguns comentários não muito legais direcionados à minha Victoire aqui — ele deu um apertozinho no braço da loira, que parecia ainda mais pálida que antes, e continuou —, e como vocês pareceram bem valentes e satisfeitas falando isso às costas dela, quero ver o que são capazes de fazer na cara dela.

Uma delas pigarreou. Outra, de pele escura e cabelos crespos, tremia dos pés a cabeça enquanto encarava o tampo da mesa. No geral, as outras garotas concentravam-se nas unhas, nos cabelos...

— Foi o que pensei — Teddy chiou, ainda com o sorrisinho simpático no rosto; agarrada a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, a loira soltou a respiração que já segurava havia alguns instantes. — Se eu souber que vocês continuam fazendo esse tipo de comentário, não estou blefando, vou tomar providências. Tenham um ótimo final de tarde.

Dizendo aquilo, o metamorfomago puxou a Weasley para fora do bar, onde a brisa tranquila de começo de inverno os acolheu. Logo atrás dos dois, Hans Truman tropeçava nos próprios pés, pedindo que esperassem, e juntos eles caminharam até Hogwarts. Talvez Teddy devesse se sentir envergonhado por ter assustado aquelas garotas, mas sempre que olhava para baixo e encontrava o sorriso de Victoire, não havia culpa que o abatesse.

Como de costume em todo início de inverno, a sala comunal da Grifinória estava apinhada de alunos, tanto que as paredes revestidas de tapeçaria vermelha mal eram visíveis. Os quadros ali pendurados reclamavam da barulheira, mas suas vozes acabavam se misturando com as demais, e ninguém parecia se importar com o que as pinturas tinham a dizer. Assim que se deparou com aquele amontoado de pessoas, o Lupin apertou Victoire contra si ligeiramente mais forte, sem ligar se a enforcava ou não, e deu meia volta, saindo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. As embalagens da Dedosdemel que ainda pesavam nas vestes da loira o cutucavam incomodamente, mas ele não se deu a mínima.

— Para onde estamos indo? — ela perguntou confusa, levantando o olhar para o garoto.

— Para um lugar que ninguém peça para dividir os sapos de chocolate — ele explicou, ziguezagueando pelos corredores — Eu conheço um lugar, mas vai ter que manter segredo.

Victoire acenou a cabeça com avidez enquanto, ele observou, seu cenho franzia de maneira adorável. Continuou arrastando-a por mais algumas escadarias íngremes, em que tiveram que se espremer para passarem juntos, até que acabaram em um espaço pequeno e quadrado que mal havia espaço para os dois; mais à frente, uma porta enferrujada nada graciosa os encarava de volta, e havia muito sua maçaneta tinha visto seus melhores dias. Tirando a varinha de dentro das vestes, o metamorfo enganchou-a no buraco da chave e puxou.

O ruído agudo das dobradiças também enferrujadas guinchou pela escadaria, e assim que um feixe da luz baça de começo de noite os iluminou, Victoire prendeu a respiração. A abertura dava para um espaço de meio-círculo, não muito grande também, com neve acumulada em alguns pontos, e mais além do peitoril, o lago negro brilhava abaixo deles. Até o campo de quadribol era visível mais para a direita.

— Como foi que você passou dois anos sem me mostrar isso aqui? — A Weasley bradou, avançando para a sacada. Teddy, que ficara para trás, soltou uma risada alta, observando maravilhado a forma com que os cabelos dela pareceram brilhar ainda mais intensamente ali — Por Merlin, é lindo!

— Nunca mostrei isso aqui pra ninguém — ele justificou, largando-se no chão e encostando a cabeça no peitoril —, eu venho aqui quando quero ficar um tempo sozinho, mas como meus anos nesta escola estão acabando, achei justo, você sabe, compartilhar com alguém.

— E você decidiu compartilhar comigo? — Victoire perguntou com a voz suave, carregada de uma coisa que o garoto não conseguira identificar enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado.

— Na verdade eu já tinha pensado em trazer Hans aqui, mas como ele vai concluir o ano comigo, você foi a segunda opção — Teddy se encolheu, rindo enquanto ela o batia com um pacote de caldeirão de chocolate tirado de lugar nenhum.

Ficaram ali, rindo e entupindo-se de doces e mais doces, e quanto mais tempo passavam lá, mais as estrelas pipocavam no breu do céu e a lua ganhava intensidade. Estavam tão próximos que quando ela ria, o corpo do Lupin podia sentir sua vibração, e suas pernas esticadas na direção da velha porta enferrujada quase se entrelaçavam. Por fim, quando as piadas iam chegando ao fim e o que restava dos doces eram apenas embalagens, a Weasley girou de forma que ficasse de frente para o metamorfomago e cruzou as pernas.

Como tinha se acostumado a fazer nos últimos dois anos, Teddy deixou que seus olhos passeassem distraidamente pelas feições delicadas da garota. Naquela noite, porém, havia algo de diferente nela, como se carregasse um brilho próprio, e sem saber por que, Teddy não queria desviar os olhos.

— Queria agradecer pelo que fez hoje à tarde, no Três Vassouras — Sua voz era como um sussurro tímido, mas seu rosto nunca estivera tão sério. O Lupin concordou com a cabeça.

— Não foi nada.

— Foi sim — ela insistiu, e daquela vez ele se calou, esperando que ela continuasse; respirando fundo como se assim pudesse tomar coragem, Victoire continuou — Enquanto você falava com elas, v... você disse "minha Victoire".

— Disse — Teddy concordou — Por quê?

O rosto dela preencheu-se de vermelho enquanto mirava o chão, sem dizer mais uma palavra, e de repente ele soube por que não queria desviar os olhos; porque tudo em Victoire Weasley era hipnótico, de seus cabelos platinados às sardas que pontilhavam seu nariz. Por algum tempo, ele encarou os lábios dela, tentando colocar no lugar o que sentia e o desejo que transformava sua pele em fogo, mas ele sabia que não era uma opção, e a única maneira de apagar aquela brasa era mergulhar nos olhos azuis-gelo de Victoire.

— Ei — ele chamou com a voz rouca, e quando ela o olhou, o Lupin entendeu com a mesma facilidade que a entendia quando esta a seguia pelos jardins d'A Toca: ela queria — Desculpe, mas eu realmente preciso fazer isso.

Teddy não deu tempo para que ela falasse ou pensasse em nada, apenas apoiou-se no chão frio da sacada, avançou sobre ela e a beijou. Quando seus lábios se encostaram pela primeira vez, de forma desajeitada e ligeiramente brusca, não fora um beijo nada bonito, e não houve nada além de choque vindo das duas partes quando, por alguns instantes, pensavam no que estavam fazendo. Mas quando Victoire amoleceu e jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do metamorfomago, nada em volta pareceu importar.

O Lupin nunca tinha provado das propriedades mágicas de uma poção de amor, mas quanto mais provava dos lábios da Weasley, mais ele tinha certeza estar se afogando em amortentia.


End file.
